The Pain You Have Caused Me
by TheMightyBlues
Summary: After attempting to murder his grandfather in his sleep, Kai's life takes a dire turn and he ends up hurt and vulnerable. Will he ever be free from his grandfather's clutches? Will he ever find happiness? Violence, swearing and angst. No pairings yet.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I sit up in my bed and glance at the clock situated high on the opposite wall. It reads twelve minutes past three. I turn my head to look out the window. It's foggy outside, so much so I can't see the huge steel gates at the end of the driveway. By this time, all my grandfather's servants should have left. It's just him and I left in this vast mansion. Perfect.

I skulk out of my room and down the grand staircase. My feet rub against the smooth scarlet carpet leading to the kitchen. I step inside and waste no time in searching for a knife. I explore several drawers until I find the butchers knife. Yes. I have seen this knife in action before. I remember watching the chef use it to cut me a fresh piece of steak for dinner once. It only took him one hack to get a good piece. It was so quick, and easy.

I leave the kitchen and head back upstairs. I approach the master bedroom, my right hand holding onto the knife like it was the most precious thing in the world. I twist the doorknob with my left hand and push the door in. It creaks slightly as I step in. There he is. I can see him. My grandfather. I watch as his chest expands and collapses in accordance to his breathing.

I take a step towards him. And then another. And another, until I am within touching distance of my grandfather's torso. I can hear his steady breathing. Oh how I would love for it to stop. I would love for him to be dead. I would finally be free. The curse he has put upon me would be gone. For he is the curse. He is a disgusting monster who deserves nothing less than pain and suffering. That is all he's ever given me.

When I look at Tyson and his grandfather, it makes me sick. Why couldn't we be like that? Why couldn't we have fun together? Why did you have to be so damn cruel? Why, why, why? The questions float around in my mind. It makes me angry. I want to repay him for all the times he shouted at me, for all the times he spat in my face, for all the times he beat me with his whip. I want him to beg for mercy at my feet, just as he made me beg at his.

I just wanted to be a normal child. I only wanted to feel loved. Even if I couldn't have my parents with me, I just wanted someone to be there for me, someone who cared for me. I just wanted someone to protect me, to nurture me and to make me happy. I wanted my grandfather to be that person. But all he wanted was a robot. Someone who would follow his every order to the letter without question.

Why couldn't he understand I was just a boy? I tried my best to please him, but my best was never good enough. I always had to try harder. I had to endure his lectures and his punishments day after day. The bruises and the cuts go away, but the pain does not. The memories do not. I remember every time he hit me, every time he called my mother a whore and my father a pig.

I remember the anger I felt. I remember the flames of fury that burned through my veins. I remember the intensity. I can feel it now. It's coming back. I feel those flames. I feel their intensity. I feel alive, and yet I feel terrified. I raise my right hand, bringing the knife with it. I place my left hand around my right, and prepare myself mentally for what I am about to do. I can taste freedom. The shackles my grandfather has placed over me will shatter and I will be unleashed.

I want to be free. But will I be able to handle the guilt? Will I be able to live my life with his death on my conscience? Will I be able to look myself in the mirror ever again? My hands tremble. I feel hot tears welling up in my eyes, distorting my vision. I can't do this. I'm not a murderer. I let my hands drop to my sides. I leave, shutting the door behind me.

I return to the kitchen and put the knife back in its drawer. I go back upstairs and head for my room. I shut the door quietly and lean on it. Tears fall from my eyes and roll down my cheeks. This is what that bastard has driven me to. He has pushed me to the limits and this is what it's come down to. This is how far he has pushed me. I'm losing sight of who I am.

I slide down the door until I hit the floor. I glance at the clock once more. It reads twenty seven minutes past three. It's amazing what can happen in nine hundred seconds. In nine hundred seconds I nearly murdered my only living relative in his sleep. Am I weak for not completing the task I set myself? Am I weak for wasting the opportunity? I wrap my arms around my knees and sob quietly into my thighs as I contemplate the answers to those questions.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was my first one shot fic. I got this idea in my head and it wouldn't disappear until I had written it, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please take a few moments to let me know what you thought of it via review. Just a few words will do. If I get lots of reviews I might consider turning this into a multi-chapter story, as there is plenty of room for expansion.


	2. A Wild Night

**A Wild Night**

I cross my arms over my chest and close my eyes. This is too easy. Tyson isn't even trying. How can he be so care-free with the world championships coming up? If this is how he plans on defending his title as world champion, then he might as well not bother even registering. His ego needs taking down a peg or two. Luckily for him and the rest of the G Revolutions, I'm here to do it.

We've been training for nearly five hours now. As soon as I woke up this morning, I couldn't wait to get out of the mansion. I snuck out via the back door at sun rise and wandered around until I turned up at Tyson's dojo at about two o'clock. I needed something to do to take my mind off the events of last night, and Beyblading has worked for me so far. But now it's time to end this disgraceful excuse for a battle.

"Hey Kai, I hate to butt into your thoughts but can you at least act like you're concentrating? You're putting me off," I hear Tyson moan. I snort. The only thing putting him off is his lack of food. And he isn't getting any until he at least scrapes out a draw against me.

"GO DRANZER!" My blade reaches its terminal velocity and immediately zooms off straight into the path of Dragoon. I can already see the result. Dranzer knocks Dragoon out of the stadium, Tyson falls to the ground and tries to soothe his aching ego while I list his flaws, one after another.

Dranzer is getting closer now. Three, two, one. We have impact. As I predicted moments before, Dragoon is sent flying out of the stadium. The blade spins wildly before crashing into the ground, the impact creating a small crevice. Tyson falls to his knees beside Dragoon. He actually can't believe it.

His face is priceless. It's a mixture of shock, awe and disappointment. I raise my open hand and Dranzer gently shoots up and lands in my palm. Tyson timidly picks Dragoon up and holds him in his hands, looking for any signs of damage.

"Nice one Kai," Ray comments. Kenny stops typing momentarily and turns to Tyson.

"I took the liberty of scanning Dragoon just now and my scanners show no damage to the blade, so rest easy," he pauses to push his glasses higher into his hair. "You've been gradually blading worse as the day has gone on Tyson. Is there something wrong?"

"I haven't eaten in ages! I'm starving!" He turns to glare at me. "Would slave master Kai please let me take a five minute break for a sandwich or something?" I do recall a little thought I had moments ago which doesn't quite permit me to allow him a food break. That settles that then.

"No. It's quite obvious you don't have the skill or the stamina to beat me today, but you aren't going anywhere until we draw or you prove me wrong by beating me. I don't care how long it takes, you stay until it's done. For a world champion who will need to defend his title in a few weeks time, that was a disgraceful performance. You may as well just hand over that trophy now, because you won't be world champ if you blade like that. You will lose, and lose in a humiliating fashion." I hear Kenny, Ray and Max gasp quietly, and Tyson growls as he gets to his feet. I seem to have hit a raw nerve. Good. I ready my launcher and blade and spread my legs apart, ready for battle.

"Let's go, world chump!"

* * *

I open the door to the mansion and step in. I gently close it behind me. I should probably refer to the mansion as my home, but it doesn't feel like home. A home is where somebody lives and should feel safe, secure and happy there. At the moment, I just live here, so it doesn't exactly tick all the boxes of what I would describe as a home.

I head to the living room and am startled by the appearance of my grandfather. He is sitting in an oak rocking chair. Across his lap lays a baseball bat, which he strokes lengthways with one finger. He smiles at me. Oh shit. He never smiles. That can only mean something bad for me.

Before I have the chance to turn and run he pounces on me. He pins me to the wall, placing the bat across my throat. He applies some gentle pressure, allowing me room to breathe but no room to move. I raise my hands to try and push the baseball bat away, but he punches me directly in my stomach with his free right hand. Oh my god. I groan and my breathing becomes ragged and harsh.

I wrap my arms around my torso in a futile attempt to soothe the pain. My grandfather leans in, so his face is level with mine. I try to turn my head to avoid eye contact, but his right hand grips my jaw like an iron vice and yanks my head towards him. I look into his eyes, and see fury staring back at me. This is really not good.

"Where the fuck have you been you insolent little bastard?" he snarls at me. "You missed the television crew. They went live on national television to interview me and my wonderful grandson to discuss Hiwatari Corporations huge success in the field of Beyblading, but the little shit didn't turn up for his sheduled demonstration! You embarrassed me in front of the entire population of Japan!" Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. I totally forgot.

He pushes the bat higher, taking my whole body with it. I can no longer feel the floor with my feet, and my throat has no room to breathe. He grins as he drives another fist into my stomach. He licks his lips as he listens to me cry out in pain. He removes the bat and watches as I crumple to the floor in a heap. I curl up into a ball, hugging my legs to protect my sensitive torso.

"Now you will pay the price you worthless piece of crap. You should never have been born. You're not fit to bear the name of Hiwatari. You're weak! You're pathetic! Just like your father. After all these years I still do not know what my daughter saw in him. She must have been deluded." He brings the bat down hard, crashing into my shoulder.

"FUCK!!" I cry. The pain is unbelievable. I feel my shoulder throb repeatedly. It feels like someone set it on fire! I look up at my grandfather, who is now laughing like a maniac. He raises the bat once more. I close my eyes waiting for the blow. My wait it soon over. I hear a sickening crack as my shoulder blade snaps on impact. I screw up my face in agony, but my screams can still be heard through my closed lips.

My breathing becomes deeper and harder and more painful. Every time my lungs inflate my shoulder blade screams out for mercy. I feel a steel capped boot connect with my face as I reach out to my grandfather. We have just lost cabin pressure. Or rather I have just lost cabin pressure. My head falls limp to the ground, but I'm not unconscious yet. I feel more and more blows hitting my body all over. Legs, arms, torso, back and head. But I don't feel any pain.

I'm losing control. My brain can't handle any more. I feel my mind drifting off. I feel a small part of my brain shut down every time my grandfather hits me. I can't take this much longer. There's only so much abuse the human body can take before the mind shuts down. And mine is shutting down. It's only a matter of time now.

I see a boot heading straight for my face. I can't move. I can't raise a hand to shield myself. I can't move my head out of the way. This is it. This is the end of the line for now. The boot hits its target and my eyes roll into the back of my head. I have reached my limit.

* * *

My eyelids open halfway. It takes a great effort, but I manage to keep them open that much. I see a car door open. Two pairs of arms reach in and grab me. I am in no position to fight them off, no matter how much I would like to. My vision is blurred. I am pulled out of the car and thrown to the floor. I can just about taste dry blood in my mouth, and can feel it caked all over my body.

The two pairs of arms grab me again, and drag me to a doorstep. I look up at them, but I can't make out any faces. All I see are two heads, with a pair of dark sunglasses resting on each. They let me go, not caring whether they cause even more damage to my already battered body. One of the men knocks on the door with his fists, and they both then walk off. I can't turn my head to see where they go, but it doesn't really matter. The door opens and I am presented with the sight of two feet in front of my face.

"Oh my God! KAI! Quick! Get out here. Oh shit! Call an ambulance now!" The person standing in front of me crouches down beside me. He takes off his jacket, wrapping it up into a ball. He gently lifts my head and places the jacket on the floor. Carefully he lowers my head onto it. I hear footsteps approaching.

"An ambulance? What the- Oh Jesus! I-I'll phone them right away!" I hear footsteps running further away, and I reach out in the direction they came from. I didn't want them to leave. What if my grandfather came back? I would have nobody to protect me. A hand is placed in mine and is gently squeezed.

"It's alright Kai. Everything is going to be fine. The ambulance is on its way. You're going to be fine. Just stay with me. I won't let anything happen to you." If I had the strength, I would have smiled at the sound of those words. For some reason, my fears are put to rest, even though I have no idea who the person with me is. They can't be on my grandfather's payroll though, or they'd be busying themselves making me suffer even more.

That feeling is coming back. I feel my eyelids getting increasingly heavier. I was going to lose consciousness again. With every breath I take I can feel a section of my mind shutting down. My eyelids gradually close. I let out a deep breath as the last light in my head dims.

"KAI!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I said that this was going to be a one shot fic, but after some careful consideration and some awesome advice from a couple of reviewers, I decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fan fic. Plus I felt an urge to write after getting my new laptop. Finally I have a laptop that is not second hand and has all the keys still on the keyboard!

I'm mean to Kai, I know. He's taken quite a beating and has been dumped on a stranger's doorstep. Will Kai be subjected to more torture? What are the identities of the two people who have had Kai imposed upon them? Just how much damage has been done to Kai's body? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.

Please review. I love reading them and they give me a real boost when it comes to speedy updates, which is what all fan fic readers and authors love.


	3. I've Got To Leave

**I've Got To Leave**

Oh my head. It hurts. It feels like someone let a rat loose to eat away at my throbbing brain. And he's still eating. I open my eyes, despite the great effort it takes. There is a bright light shining down directly onto my face from above. I look from side to side to take in my surroundings. OW! MY NECK!! I raise my left hand to my neck and find there is a brace around it. I feel for my right hand and discover that it is in a cast and a sling that hangs around my neck. Wow. I've got a sling around my neck AND a brace? Doesn't the sling put pressure on my neck defeating the whole idea of having a neck brace? I'll remember to ask someone about that.

I'm in a hospital. I've got my own room. To my right there's a small cabinet with a bowl of green grapes sitting on top. To my left there's a machine recording all sorts of things, presumably my heart rate and other related things. I realize that I've got a few patches on my bare chest with thin tubes leading to the machine.

I hate hospitals. I remember my grandfather taking me to one once before when I was ten, after he had knocked the living daylights out of me. It was nowhere near as bad as this though, but it still hurt. It wasn't so much the physical pain that hurt. It was more because I couldn't understand why he was beating me. I'd fallen down a flight of stairs, he told the nurses. I would love to push that bastard down some stairs. I would love to run him over in a tank. I would love to rip his leg off with my bare hands. But he would still only feel a fraction of the pain he has caused me. The door opens, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, you're awake Mr Hiwatari," the doctor pauses to look at a clipboard. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fantastic." I wonder if he caught the hint of sarcasm in my response. The doctor laughs lightly.

"Well, we're going to keep you in for a few days of observation. Then we'll see about letting you leave. Under no circumstances are you to participate in any strenuous activities. I've heard stories of your athletic adventures Mr Hiwatari, and I cannot stress how important it is for you to take it easy. You've suffered a broken shoulder blade, a fractured wrist and various deep cuts and bruises. The cuts and bruises should heal within two weeks. The shoulder blade and the wrist however, will take a lot longer." Crap.

"How much longer?" I ask. The doctor takes another peek at the clipboard before answering.

"Well, based on the x-rays we took, we think your wrist will be in a cast for at least six weeks, and will not heal properly for at least eight weeks. The shoulder blade could take anywhere between three and six months for a full recovery." Three to six months?! T-that's unreal! I can't wait around that long! I'll be bored out of my mind! Not to mention the fact that my grandfather could pop up at any moment in time for round two.

"You've got to be kidding me." The doctor shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I'm not. But don't worry. We will be keeping a close eye on your injuries and we will work with you towards a speedy recover. You will be required to come in for rehabilitation at various stages, but we can discuss that at a later time." He turns to leave, but I stop him.

"Wait! You said you'd heard stories about me. Who did you hear them from?"

"Your friends. I think they're called Tyson and Max? They're waiting outside. Since you're awake, I think it's okay for them to see you. I'll send them right in." What? Tyson and Max? Sending them in to see me? While I am imprisoned in this hell hole with nowhere to hide from Max's sugar rushes and Tyson's egotistical comments? NO!

Before I could voice a protest, the doctor had gone. Damn. Now I've got to put up with Tyson and Max. Great. Fabulous. Brilliant. I didn't think a stay in hospital could be so bad. How wrong I was. This is an absolute nightmare. Usually I could just walk away when I didn't want to talk to them, or when they were annoying me. Sometimes I could put them through a rigorous work out to "get them in shape" when it was really just for my own personal enjoyment. Not here.

"HEY KAI!!" Tyson shouts as he and Max burst through the doors into my prison. Please make this a quick visit. They've only just walked in and I already feel like murdering Tyson.

"Hey man! We were so worried when you turned up on my doorstep that night. It's a good job Tyson was staying over that night, or I don't know what I would have done," Max says. No way. They did not see me at my weakest. Trust my grandfather to rub salt into a really deep wound.

"Soooooo. What's the damage Kai?" Tyson asks. Is he really that dense? He never ceases to amaze me. I'm sat in a hospital bed with a cast on my arm, a neck brace and a sling and he's asking me a stupid question like that?

"Broken shoulder blade. Fractured wrist. Dead Tyson." Tyson looks at me dumbstruck.

"Huh? I'm not dead. Look at me! I'm alive and kickin'!"

"You will be if you ever ask me an idiotic question like that again, got it?" I snap. Tyson's expression shifts to anger.

"So this is the thanks I get for saving your ungrateful butt? A death threat? You are unbelievable man."

"I don't remember asking for your help Tyson," I retort. Tyson opens his mouth to make a comeback but Max edges in before him.

"Come on guys, stop all this fighting. We're best friends!" Silence. Tyson glares at me and I glare right back at him. He pouts.

"Jerk." Wow, Tyson must have been reading the dictionary lately. There's no way he could come up with a word like that all by himself.

"Imbecile," I shoot back.

"You know what Kai, you're just a..." he pauses momentarily. "Um, what's an imbecile?" Max smacks his forehead with his hand.

"What? Come on, what's an imbecile?!" Wow. Unbelievable. If I ever want a new house I'll just go and live in Tyson's skull. After all, there is plenty of room in there. More room than I'll ever need.

"Forget it Tyson. I wouldn't want to put your brain under any more pressure," I say.

"So, how did you end up like this Kai?" Max asks hastily. He clearly doesn't want to give Tyson a chance to argue back with me. But do I want to tell them what happened? No. They can't know. They can never know. They'll only go to the police. And I don't like the police. I'll be subjected to their endless waves of questions and examinations. No way. Not gonna happen.

"Kai?" The voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Max staring at me with deep concern in his eyes. I'm not a kid. I don't need this.

"It's none of your business," I snap.

"But Kai-"

"No. It's my problem and I will deal with it my way on my own."

"Was it an accident?"

"No-"

"So somebody did this to you?!"

"No-"

"Well what then? If it wasn't an accident and nobody did it then what happened?"

"I told you-"

"You didn't do it to yourself did you Kai? Oh man, why? What was the-"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Max flinches and sinks into his chair. Tyson 's eyes widen in shock. I turn towards the cabinet next to my bed and open the top drawer. I thrust my hand inside and yank out my most prized possession. Dranzer. I rip the pads off my chest and sit up. I pull my neck brace off and throw it to the ground

"Kai? What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm getting out of this damn hospital!" Tyson grabs my wrist.

"Kai, you can't leave. You're not fit. Look at you!" I yank my wrist out of his reach and head towards the door.

"I am fine. Just leave me alone. Forget about me." I twist the door handle and pull it open. I step through and storm off, leaving the door to swing shut by itself. I've got to go. I can't take this any more. My grandfather, my so called friends and my injuries. I've got to get away. Somewhere peaceful. Somewhere where nobody knows me and nobody will bother me.

Making sure nobody is around, I slip into one of the hospital's changing rooms. Just as I thought, the room has a few doctor's coats lying around. They won't miss one of them. It is the easiest way to get out of here without being questioned. I put it on. My shoulder screams as I twist my right arm into the sleeve. I don't make a sound. I've come to far to get caught. Gritting my teeth I head for the exit. I open the door and step through. The door to a new chapter in my life.

* * *

**Authors' Note: **I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but I couldn't delay it any longer. The longer I delayed it, the longer it will take for me to update and then I'll get into bad habits. School is making my life hell, and with only about five or six hours sleep a night, I don't really feel like writing much when I get home. Ah well, I hope you like it regardless. If you did, write me a review. If you didn't... write me a review telling me what you didn't like!


End file.
